Buscando un consuelo
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: La pérdida de un ser querido implica un dolor que no conoce límites y es tu decisión el vivir con él hasta aminorarlo con el tiempo o hacer algo más al respecto… Algo que te acerque de nuevo a esa persona que se ha ido / Éste fanfic participará del Concurso especial del Foro Proyecto 1-8.
1. El Bosque de las Almas

Hola a todos :D

El primer capítulo para éste two-shot que participará en el Concurso Especial del Tercer Aniversario del Foro Proyecto 1-8. La temática consiste recibir una pareja al azar, un género literario y un color; de ahí, lo que me ha tocado ha sido:

* Pareja: Taichi Yagami – Sora Takenouchi.

* Género: Espiritual.

* Color: Púrpura.

Espero poder reunir los requisitos indicados en las reglas.

Sin nada más, les dejo la lectura

* * *

Disclaimer: Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenencen.

Summary: La pérdida de un ser querido implica un dolor que no conoce límites y es tu decisión el vivir con él hasta aminorarlo con el tiempo o hacer algo más al respecto… Algo que te acerque de nuevo a esa persona que se ha ido / Éste fanfic participará del Concurso especial del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

Cantidad de palabras: 2820.

* * *

Capítulo 1:

 _«El Bosque de las Almas»_

Cuando pequeña, creía injusta la orden de prohibir vestir de púrpura. A mis ojos infantiles, no existía razón por la cual mi pueblo tomara aquella decisión; al morir mi padre, a mis ocho años, me obligaron a usarlo por primera vez y comprendí el dolor de llevarlo puesto, entremezclado con la imagen del féretro de mi padre siendo transportado por los hombres sacros en dirección al Bosque de las Almas.

El día de hoy, volví a vestir de púrpura. Miraba a mi alrededor y sólo podía ver personas llorando mientras el color que antes consideraba tan bello, llenaba el panorama de mis ojos.

La mezcla entre rojo y azul representaba para mi pueblo la Unión entre la vida y la muerte, aquel hilo delgado al todos estamos conectados; dedicado a la espiritualidad y empleado solamente por los sacros, mientras que los aldeanos vestíamos de púrpura cuando una persona fallecía.

Me ajusté el moño de mi vestido púrpura mientras caminaba en dirección a la plaza principal. Vi a las personas caminando a paso lento, todos acudiendo a la plaza donde nos aguardaba el pequeño féretro que a penas y medía un metro veinte como mucho. Mi estómago se estrujó dentro mío y arrugué la tela de mi vestido, deseando poder quitármelo.

Levanté la mirada ya cuando estaba a sólo unos metros de la familia de duelo y contemplé el rostro de agonía que tenía Taichi Yagami, de pie junto al ataúd de su hermana. Él también portaba las prendas del mismo tono que yo y siempre pensé que aquel color no le iba; ni cuando lo usó en la despedida de mi padre, ni ahora. Tuve el impulso de acercarme a él, mas la mano de mi madre sobre mi hombro me detuvo. La miré y la vi negar con cuidado. Mis ojos fueron de regreso al pequeño féretro.

Las oraciones fueron elevadas mientras el viento soplaba, meciendo a los árboles; incluso aquellos que aguardaban a varios kilómetros de nosotros, los pertenecientes al Bosque de las Almas.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza al recordar a la niña. Ya acarreaba varias enfermedades encima, pero a pesar de ello, nunca negaba una sonrisa. La había conocido y la estimaba mucho.

Desperté de mi ensoñación cuando los sacros fueron llevando el ataúd de madera hacia la entrada del afamado bosque, donde todos los difuntos debían ser llevados. Cuando me di cuenta, el niño castaño ya no estaba de pié junto a sus padres mirando el ataúd marcharse. Lo busqué con inquietud hasta que miré a mis espaldas y fue cuando lo vi corriendo de regreso, intentando escapar de una realidad que no deseaba.

* * *

Fregué los platos terminada la cena, con mi madre barriendo la cocina en un silencioso ritmo. La miré y aprecié tristeza en su rostro. No era para menos; aquel día habíamos despedido a un habitante del pueblo de a penas nueve años. Era motivo de tristeza el despedir a un alma tan joven y con tantas cosas por vivir aún.

―Sora ―La voz de mi madre llamándome, me hizo girar a verla, hallándola con tristeza en ella―, ¿por qué no vas a descansar? Luces agotada.

―Enseguida acabo. Ve a dormir ya; sacaré las bolsas de basura y haré lo mismo.

Ella no lo pensó mucho, aceptando enseguida. Acomodó un pequeño arreglo floral en el centro de la mesa que le recordaban a mi padre. Sonreí con un poco de soltura al pensar en él trayéndonos tantas flores exóticas de sus viajes.

* * *

La noche se cimentó sobre mí conforme caminaba, miraba a la luna seguirme, casi sin ninguna otra persona deambulando las calles. Mi pueblo es uno pequeño donde susbsistíamos gracias al transporte de cereales, hortalizas, vegetales y frutas a los pueblos vecinos, ganándonos la vida así.

Me dediqué a juntar las bolsas de basura de la casa. Sólo éramos dos personas viviendo en una pequeña casa y aun así, llevaba a cuestas dos bolsas pesadas de basura hacia el colector comunitario.

Saludé al vigilante que custodiaba la entrada al llegar a mí sino e ingresé para dejar mis bolsas donde debía. Al ser un pueblo pequeño era sencillo identificarnos entre todos, fue por eso sencillo reconocer a Taichi Yagami no muy lejos, urgando entre algunas bolsas.

Di un respingo por la sorpresa y eso alertó al guardia de afuera, expectante a mí. Mis ojos viajaron con disimulo hacia Taichi. Él, oculto tras algunas bolsas, me hizo un gesto con su índice para que guardara silencio. Me debatí entre él y el guardia. Sudé frío y dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

―Tonto gato ―Sonreí con pena al guardia, rascándome la nuca y éste pasó de mí para regresar su atención al frente.

Volví mi mirada hacia Taichi, pero él ya no estaba. Caminé unos pasos, buscándolo, movida por la curiosidad y el movimiento de unas bolsas me indicó su paradero.

―¿Qué se supone que haces? ―Pregunté a sus espaldas y el sobresaltado fue él. Me miró con su ceño fruncido y me ignoró.

Fruncí mis labios con molestia.

―Te hice una pregunta.

―Estoy urgando en la basura. ¿No es obvio? ―Respondió de mala gana y eso me molestó aún más.

No dije más, sólo me giré sobre mis pies para caminar de regreso. Él pareció escucharme.

―Ey, ¿a dónde vas?

―Iré con el guardia... Hay muchos gatos clandestinos por aquí ―Y eso bastó para que él me alcanzara.

―No digas nada... Por favor ―Lo último lo dijo con súplica y vi desesperación en sus ojos. Mi enfado pasó a segundo plano al recordarlo vestido de púrpura.

―¿Necesitas ayuda? ―Me animé a preguntar y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que lo tomó por sorpresa.

Él pareció más relajado. Era la primera vez que hablábamos más allá de saludos.

―No. Será mejor que te vayas ―Dijo y no sonó a ninguna orden mal dirigida.

―Pero...

―Niña ―La voz del guardia desde fuera del colector nos llegó―, ya es tarde. Deberías irte.

Miré a Taichi y él sólo asintió. No quería irme. Deseaba saber qué hacía allí y por qué se ocultaba del guardia. Fruncí el ceño y volví la mirada hacia el guardia. Apreté los puños a mis lados para así marcharme con muchas incógnitas.

* * *

No era sencillo afrontar la perdida de un ser querido. Lo sé; aún me duele pensar en mi padre, esperar por él en la puerta y recibirlo; de eso ya hace cinco años. Podía imaginar el dolor de Taichi y su familia tras la pérdida de la pequeña Hikari, a penas y habían pasado dos semana.

Muchos dicen que lo mejor es emplear actividades que nos aparten de pensamientos dolorosos, mantener la mente ocupada y así, combatir el dolor de la ausencia. En mi caso, comencé a trabajar con mi madre en su florería luego de regresar de la escuela. No era la cura para todo, pero ayudaba en parte. Todos tenían su manera de afrontar la pérdida; la de Taichi era desaparecer después de clases a, vaya saber Dios, donde.

―Iré adelantándome a casa, Sora ―Dijo mi madre desde el umbral del negocio donde teníamos la florería. Sonreí y asentí―. No te demores mucho, ¿de acuerdo? ―Asentí solamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos que ella se marchara, me apresuré a acomodar todo y poner bajo llave el pequeño lugar. Miré a mi alrededor; habían algunas personas caminando aún. Mis pasos se dirigieron hacia la calle en la que quedaba la vivienda de los Yagami y me detuve casi abruptamente cuando escuché algo cayendo al suelo y unos bramidos desde dentro de la casa de Taichi. Dudé en acercarme; al decidir que debía irme, la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe y el chico de mi misma edad salió corriendo en la dirección en que yo venía, mientras en la puerta lo llamaba un hombre que no era su padre, vistiendo una túnica púrpura; era un Sacro.

Cuando Taichi pasó por mi lado, vi desolación, rabia e impotencia en él. Un trago largo de saliva y mis pies se movieron al ritmo del que llevaba el Yagami, preguntándome por qué lo seguía.

Aún a pesar de mis pedidos porque se detuviera, no lo hizo, siguió corriendo hasta adentrarse a un callejón que no reconocía y solamente detuvo sus pasos al hallarse cerca del colector comunitario, en una casa de madera que acabó siendo olvidado con los años. Miré a mis espaldas, nadie parecía caer en cuenta de nuestra presencia, estaba demasiado oculta entre maleza que podría ser un excelente escondite. Taichi se giró a verme y pude ver rastros secos de lágrimas.

―¿Por qué me seguiste?

―¿Por qué saliste huyendo de esa manera? ―Pregunté también yo. Miré más allá de él y hallé una pequeña mochila en conjunto con una bolsa de lona con rastros de suciedad. Contuve una expresión de asombro. Él lo notó.

―¿Sabes lo que dicen por aquellos que rompen las reglas sagradas del pueblo?

Lo miré con duda, aún con el semblante de horror que me dejó la bolsa de lona.

―Serán castigados... ―Susurré―, pero ¿por qué...? ―Me detuve a mí misma para volver a examinar la mochila y la bolsa de lona. Hablar de romper las leyes sagradas sólo fue lo que confirmó mis dudas―; ¿piensas marcharte? ¿A dónde? Los otros pueblos jamás te dejarían entrar a sus territorios... ¡Te considerarían impuro y te matarían! ―Me apresuré a decir sin disimular el miedo que eso me generó. El imaginar a otro féretro pequeño y volver a vestir púrpura me helaban la sangre.

―No iré a ningún pueblo vecino ―Explicó―. Iré a traer de vuelta a mi hermana...

Di un paso atrás. Oírlo hablar me inquietó. Quería detenerlo, mas allí estaba nuevamente su determinación, en esos ojos se levantaba una llama que parecía imposible de apagar. Me mordí el labio inferior.

―¿Cómo planeas salir de aquí? ―Pregunté― Los guardias vigilan las cuatro entradas de la aldea, más de noche incluso.

―Distracciones ―Me respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

―¿Y cómo entrarás al Bosque de las Almas? Está prohibido su ingreso.

―Sólo para gente que no sea un _sacro_ ―Explicó, haciendo alusión a los hombres que llevan los féretros―. Son los únicos que pueden entrar porque saben como hacerlo. Es lo que nos diferencia de ellos.

Era una tontería, pero quería saber todo sobre aquel descabellado plan.

―Ésa bolsa de lona tiene animales muertos. Son sacrificios para las _animas solas_..., sus guardianes ―Dijo y suspiró―; sé que puede no funciar..., pero no puedo sólo quedarme esperando a que el tiempo pase. Ella murió por mi culpa...; tengo que remediarlo.

Sentí su dolor en la voz. Él sólo quería cambiar los hechos y permitirse volver a ver a su pequeña hermana. Tragué pesado.

―¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? ―Pregunté entonces.

―Confío en ti. Sé que no dirás nada... ―Y una pequeña sonrisa encontró salida―; además, quería que alguien más lo supiera.

* * *

Aquella noche no dormí pensando en todo lo que Taichi me había dicho. Él quería arriesgarlo todo por traer de regreso a su hermana, aún si eso significaba traicionar las leyes de la aldea. Recordé las palabras que un sacro dirigió a mi madre el día que mi padre murió: _"Cuando alguien muy querido se nos va, lo mejor es aceptarlo y no ir contra la naturaleza "._

Concentré mi mirar a la ventana abierta que tenía hacia un costado de mi cuarto y pensé en cómo mi madre odiaba dormir sola desde que papá ya no está.

* * *

Escabullirme por las calles de la aldea era sencillo gracias a las pocas antorchas que solían colocarse en las esquinas. Entre sombra y sombra fui caminando, dejando atrás mi vecindario, adentrándome hacia donde la plaza principal se ubicaba. Taichi no me había dicho demasiado sobre su plan, salvo que se marcharía esa noche; era un hecho que debía pasar la plaza para hacerlo.

No tardé en encontrarlo caminando a paso cauteloso entre los árboles. La ansiedad corrió por mí y yo tras de Taichi. Se dio cuenta de mi presencia antes de que pudiera llegar a él.

―¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ―Me preguntó en un susurro alterado, casi regañándome.

―Iré contigo ―Fue todo lo que dije y eso no pareció ser suficiente para él.

―Es peligroso para que una niña vaya.

―¿No te has mirado al espejo? ―Y eso pareció detener su negativa―. No necesito que me cuides. Lo que quiero es traer de vuelta a mi padre; lo mismo que tú.

Él se contuvo de una blasfemia tras mis palabras. Miró a otra parte, quizá debatiéndose consigo mismo, decidiendo qué iba a hacer.

―¿Tienes una ofrenda? ―Me preguntó y le enseñé una bolsa de lona semejante a la suya, salvo que en lugar de animales muertos, había muchas patatas y tapioca. Él enarcó una ceja, intentando no reír delante de mí.

―¿Qué no tenías prisa? ―Inquirí, sin ganas de escuchar sus comentarios a cerca de mi elección para la ofrenda. Él rodó los ojos y me hizo una seña con la mano para seguirle.

Los portones de hierro que anunciaban la entrada a nuestra aldea estaba luego de la plaza principal, con dos guardias custodiándola. Lo miré entonces. Taichi no era de los que planeaba con demasiada minuciosidad. Lo sabía, era mi compañero de clases después de todo; mas al verlo sacar un grueso libro de su mochila, mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

No era un libro cualquiera, de los que me regalaban. Los detalles en púrpura y la portada en dorado rezaba las palabras _"Los secretos del Bosque de las almas"_ inscriptos bajo la lengua antigua de nuestros antepasados.

―¿Cómo…? ―Taichi me hizo callar con un gesto.

Él abrió el libro con familiaridad y rebuscó en algunas hojas hasta hallar la página que buscaba. Miró hacia el frente donde los dos guardias se encontraban.

―Escucha, Sora ―Me habló quedito―, cuando te de la señal, correremos hacia las puertas y cuando estemos a una distancia de un metro de salir, piensa en aves volando y contén la respiración, ¿comprendes? ―Asentí, aunque tuviese muchas dudas, confié en su palabra.

Comenzó a leer algunos párrafos pintados en dorado; en la escuela nos enseñaban el dialecto antiguo de nuestros antepasados, me sorprendía cómo Taichi parecía decirlo con total naturalidad. Una ráfaga de viento me hizo ser consciente de que debía mirar al frente, estaba sucediendo algo grande mientras yo me quedaba viendo al niño.

No daba crédito al ver cómo los portones comenzaban a desprender un tipo de aura púrpura que se elevaba como llamas. El desconcierto no era sólo mío; los guardias se echaron hacia atrás, incapaces de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Taichi me miró y ambos nos levantamos con nuestras pertenencias. Un conteo regresivo nos hizo echar a correr en dirección a los portones cerrados que desprendía aquella aura violeta.

Me pregunté sobre lo que planeaba hacer Taichi y conforme más nos acercábamos, la idea de chocar de lleno contra el hierro de éstos me hizo reducir la velocidad; la mano de Taichi tomando la mía y jalándome hacia delante, me dio confianza. Cerré los ojos y pensé en aves, en las palomas elevándose sobre el cielo, a los ruiseñores moviéndose entre ramas y a los halcones derrapando las copas de los árboles.

Abrí los ojos y los un metros se cumplieron. Tomé aire y como si fuésemos algunas de esas aves, sentí desprenderme del suelo, tomar impulso y volar.

Mis piernas seguían moviéndose, sentía a Taichi junto a mí hacerlo también. Abrí los ojos de a poco sin dejar de moverme. Todo a mi alrededor emanaba aquel aura que poseyó los portones hace un momento; una mezcla de colores emergentes parecían ser desprendidos de toda la naturaleza que rodeaba las afueras de nuestra aldea.

Miré a Taichi pero su mirada no se separaba del frente. Lo imité y recordé lo que nos aguardaba, el lugar donde los sacros iban a enterrar a los difuntos para que pudiesen cruzar al más allá.

Miré a mis espaldas y por varios segundos me contemplé a mí misma postrada en el suelo tras los barrotes de hierro que separaban al exterior con mi aldea. Eso no podía ser verdad. No podía estar observándome a mí misma si yo estaba corriendo rumbo al Bosque de las Almas.

El follaje verde nos recibió, anunciándonos en tierra sagrada. Taichi fue reduciendo la velocidad y yo con él. Ambos detuvimos finalmente el paso y fue cuando me percaté que no me costaba respirar, mi pecho no subía ni bajaba y esa sensación de ligereza seguía apoderándose de mí. Al ver a Taichi, encontré su sonrisa de satisfacción.

―Bienvenida al Bosque de las Almas, Sora ―Y solamente en ese momento fui consciente que no me había observado a mí misma hace un momento, si no que era yo quien acabó postrada en el suelo…, o mejor dicho, era mi cuerpo el que se quedó atrás.

Mientras que por delante nuestro…


	2. Mi consuelo

Bien, aquí concluyo con ésta historia que participa en el Concurso Especial del Tercer Aniversario del Foro Proyecto 1-8. La temática consiste recibir una pareja al azar, un género literario y un color; de ahí, lo que me ha tocado ha sido:

* Pareja: Taichi Yagami – Sora Takenouchi.

* Género: Espiritual.

* Color: Púrpura.

Espero poder reunir los requisitos indicados en las reglas.

Sin nada más, les dejo la lectura

* * *

Disclaimer: Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Summary: La pérdida de un ser querido implica un dolor que no conoce límites y es tu decisión el vivir con él hasta aminorarlo con el tiempo o hacer algo más al respecto… Algo que te acerque de nuevo a esa persona que se ha ido / Éste fanfic participará del Concurso especial del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

Cantidad de palabras: 2088 :)

Espero que sea de su agrado x3

* * *

Capítulo 2:

 _«Mi consuelo»_

...Se erigía un mundo apócrifo, superando a todas las descripciones que en el Libro del Bosque de las Almas, brindaba con escases. Recordé las ocasiones en las que Hikari me había contado sobre todo lo que ahora veía. Ella siempre se sintió atraída hacia todo cuanto implicaba a los Sacros. Gennai, uno de los sacros de la Aldea, le tomó mucho y por ello, le obsequiaba libros con relación a leyendas que involucraban al Bosque, que ella dedicaba las noches para leer a la luz de las velas. No comprendía de dónde provenía tanta fascinación por algo que nunca había visto, sino sólo leído y de manera clandestina; (teníamos prohibido todo tipo de relación con lo que tuviese que ver con el Bosque, los sacros y sus secretos) pero al estar en el seno del mundo espiritual, donde todo cobraba vida, era extasiante.

―¡Taichi! ―La voz de Sora me alertó y me giré hacia ella, encontrando su rostro horrorizado hacia nuestro frente. Seguí su mirada y retrocedí por instinto.

Una criatura aforme y antimaterial yacía enroscada por el tronco de uno de los árboles más frondosos que había, resaltando entre los demás; esa criatura tenía seis ojos y todos ellos se volcaban a distintas direcciones y no sabía si era ese detalle lo más escalofriante o que su interior era fácilmente perceptible debido a su piel pálida, como la de una serpiente o incluso más.

 _«Almas aún ligadas a la carne y a la tierra... ¿Qué hacen aquí?»_ La voz resonante y entremezclada de aquella criatura, sonó en mi cabeza; Sora me miró con preocupación y supe que ella también la oyó.

Ambos nos miramos curiosos y bajamos la vista a nuestras manos, observando un hilo púrpura anudado en nuestro dedo corazón, conducía de regreso al camino por donde habíamos salido. La cosa aforme, volvió a preguntarnos.

―Vinimos a buscar a alguien.

 _«¿A quién?»_

Metí la mano en mi mochila y saqué un pequeño objeto que a penas y ocupaba un tercio de mi palma.

―Era dueña de éste silbato ―Dije para enseñarle el objeto. La criatura me escudriñó con sus seis ojos y luego un tentáculo casi transparente acudió a mí para tomar el silbato. No se lo negué. Un momento y la criatura dejó su quietud en el árbol para desenredarse de a poco, como lo hace una serpiente; el movimiento me resultó nauseabundo.

 _«Irrumpir en un mundo donde no perteneces aún para quebrantar el orden natural de las cosas es una acción muy peligrosa, ¿lo sabes, mundano?»_

―¡Es mi hermana! ―Bramé con desesperación, sin interesarme que esa criatura pudiera hacernos algo.

―¡Taichi, contrólate! ―Me recriminó Sora, tomándome del brazo.

 _«¿Y tú, mundana?»_ Habló la criatura, refiriéndose a Sora. Mi compañera se mantuvo estática un momento hasta que tragó profundo y un poco de ese miedo inicial se desvaneció.

―He…, he venido por mi padre… ―La criatura se mantuvo en silencio un momento y me digné a mirar a Sora.

―Muchas almas vienen aquí, ¿podrías ser más específica? ―Sonreí al verla sonrojarse, pero antes de recibir reclamo alguno, la voz de la criatura sonó en nuestras cabezas.

 _«Sé de quién está hablando. No tiene sentido que sigan aquí, mundanos…; ningún otro como ustedes ha regresado luego de haber muerto»_

Me solté de Sora con brusquedad y avancé unos pasos decidido a imponerme. No me importaba resultar grosero ante un ser inmaterial si eso significa volver a ver a mi hermana.

―¡Mi hermana no tuvo que haber muerto! ¡He venido a cambiar las cosas!

La criatura nos miró en silencio, luego, uno de sus tentáculos me devolvió el silbato de Hikari.

 _«¿Están dispuestos a pagar el precio necesario para ello?»_

Miré a Sora por encima del hombro y verla asintiendo me hizo estar más seguro de lo que había venido a buscar. Regresé la vista hacia la criatura.

―Lo estamos.

No poseía boca alguna el rostro del guardián, pero en sus ojos aprecié gracia. Era demasiado repulsivo como para fiarme en ellos, así que miré a Sora; podía sentirme ciertamente mejor al hacerlo.

 _«Pues que así sea…; tienen un tiempo límite de estadía ―su tentáculo señalizó nuestros hilos púrpuras― y si el color se desvanece de él, acabarán atrapados aquí por toda la eternidad»_

Sin otra cosa por aportar, la criatura comenzó a perder visibilidad y en su lugar, un hueco se leía en el frondoso tronco del árbol en donde yacía.

―¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora? ―Me preguntó Sora y me encogí de hombros.

―Supongo que avanzar ―Tomamos nuestras pertenencias y echamos un trote para acortar distancias.

Bajamos lo que implicaba el peñasco de roca mientras extrañas luces flotaban a nuestro alrededor, en un baile fluido.

―¿Son almas? ―Me preguntó mi compañera y no supe qué responder. Cuando Hikari me hablaba de sus libros y de cómo describía todo, no recordaba que fuesen de esa manera. Eran extraños pero gráciles.

Una ventisca furiosa nos arrinconó y nuestros gritos no se oían del ruído propio del tifón. Cerré mis ojos por instinto y me apegué a Sora. Abrí un ojo y entre la confusión del viento, ví una figura erigirse, siendo conformada por viento, agua, tierra y el color púrpura proveniente de las piedras talladas.

Una abertura se formó entonces, como un círculo a la lejanía conformada por varios colores. No sabía qué hacer y esa misma confusión me llevó a desear estar en otro lugar, cuestionándome sobre el plan de dejar mi hogar para aventurarme a una aventura suicida.

Cuando abrí los ojos, el viento cesó y ya no me encontraba contra el peñasco, ni observando aquel círculo colorido ni tenía a Sora junto a mí.

―¿Hermano? ―Una voz aniñada me llegó y me giré violetamente hacia dónde provenía aquella voz, hallando la figura de mi hermana vestida con un bonito vestido púrpura y lejos de parecer lista para una ceremonia de despedida, lucía radiante. Su rostro mostraba confusión pero una sonrisa me dedicó.

Mis ojos se humedecieron y no me importó que me viese llorando, corrí hacia ella y tuve la intención de abrazarla, mas la idea de tocar aire fue lo que recibí. Atravesé el cuerpo de Hikari y una desolación me embargó. Me giré a verla sin comprender y leí pena en sus ojos.

―No puedes tocarme…, sigues ligado a un cuerpo material…

―Hika…, ri… ―Sollocé y me dejé caer contra mis rodillas. La idea de vovler a verla y no sentirla me hirieron demasiado. No escuché sus pasos, pero vi sus pequeños pies descalzos y transparentes sobre el suelo. Levanté la vista y ella se arrodilló frente a mí.

―¿Por qué estás aquí, hermano? ―Antes que un reclamo, oí su preocupación.

―Vine a buscarte. ¡Te llevaré a casa, Hikari y todo será como antes, lo prometo! ―Una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios― ¡No me mires así, lo digo de verdad!

―No puedes cambiar las cosas…

―¡No, tú tienes que regresar! ―Me arriesgué a acercar mis manos a ella con el mismo resultado que hace un momento. Mi fustración me hizo pegar mi puño contra el suelo, maldiciendo todo lo que conocía―. Todo es mi culpa…, yo…

―¡Eso no es verdad! ―Dijo Hikari y ella también tuvo el impulso de tomar mi rostro como lo hacía cada vez que me regañaba, pero no sentí nada más que aire y la calidez de la luz que emitía―. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Hermano… ―me sonrió―; mis últimos recuerdos son los más preciados y no me arrepiento de haberte seguido a aquel manantial. Tenías razón, es el lugar más bello que llegué a conocer.

Una risa torpe y un sollozo se juntaron, mientras mis lágrimas seguían cayendo. Quería sorprender a Hikari por su cumpleaños y quise llevarla al manantial que encontré unos días antes; jamás hubiese esperado que ella cayera al agua y el resfrío empeorara su estado.

Me negué a aceptarlo. Todo fue mi culpa.

―¡Hermano! ―Dijo Hikari y su voz sonaba alterada. La miré con curiosidad y vi preocupación en sus ojos dirigidos a mí― ¡Tienes que dejar de culpabilizarte! ―Me señaló el hilo violeta que tenía anudado a mi dedo corazón y mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. El color, en lugar de aclararse (como había dicho el guardián), sino que fue oscureciéndose.

―¿Qué le sucede? ―Pregunté a mi hermana y ella frunció sus labios, signo claro de nerviosismo.

―Cuando uno muere y no tiene asuntos pendientes con la tierra, puede entrar al Bosque de las Almas y encontrar paz en él…; pero si mueres con un remordimiento o emociones dañidas, el hilo que te vincula con el cuerpo material no se desvacene, sino que se oscurece…

―¿Eso qué significa? ―Pregunté.

Hikari abrió la boca para responder, pero antes de poder lograrlo, Hikari se enderezó del suelo como un resorte, mirando a la nada con perplejidad.

―Tú no has venido solo, ¿no es así?

* * *

Corríamos con presura entre tanta maleza que nos llegaba hasta las rodillas, sus tonos variaban y aunque lucían azules, estaba seguro que se trataba de hierba. Hikari me encabezaba, guiándome hacia donde Sora debía hallarse. No recordaba haberla perdido de vista hasta el momento en el que el tifón nos absorbió.

Llegamos hasta donde terminaba la maleza y comenzaba un pantano dispuesto con muchos colores y del agua, nacían flores y árboles gigantescos. Pude reconocer a Sora de pie en el agua del pantano, donde ésta le llegaba hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas. Grité su nombre, pero ella no parecía oírme.

―Su hilo se está oscureciendo..., si continúa así, se convertirá en un alma en pena.

―Tengo que sacarla de allí ―Dije, pero mi hermana me detuvo.

―Espera ―Sus ojos no se separaban del frente y al mirar en su dirección, vi a un ser de humo blanco desprenderse del macizo tronco de uno de los árboles. Su caminar era ligero y no parecía dejar movimiento en el agua―; es el protector de las almas puras. Todos, al morir, vienen hasta él.

―¡Sora aún no está muerta! ―Dije con rabia y me solté de mi hermana para ir a por Sora. La idea de que sea absorbida y muera, me desesperaba.

 _«Mundano…_ ―Nuevamente, una voz se oyó en mi cabeza y supe que era el protector de las Almas. Detuve mis movimientos para mirarlo. Su cuerpo parecía ondearse como el viento, desprendiendo un humo blanco― _, ¿aún quieres lo que has venido a buscar?»_

―¡Por supuesto! ―Bramé.

 _«Entonces, deja que la mundana venga a mí…; ella es la ofrenda que pido por tu hermana»_

Mi aliento se heló y miré a Hikari, quien estaba tan preocupada como yo. Miré a Sora y ella fue dando pasos lentos, adentrándose cada vez más al pantano.

―¡Te traje ofrendas! ―Dije y me descolgué la bolsa de lona para enseñarle todo lo que en ella había. Sora seguía avanzando y mi corazón parecía acelerarse a cada paso que daba.

 _«Vida por vida, mundano… Esos animales no valen lo que tu hermana significa. Tu amiga, en cambio, sí»_

―¡No! ¡Sora, detente! ―Me dirigí hasta mi compañera y jalé de ella con fuerza― ¡No puedes quedártela! ¡Ella aún está viva!

Una luz cegadora se impuso entonces y sentí una calidez en mi frente, junto con el tacto de pequeñas manos en mis mejillas.

Abrí los ojos y vi el cielo con el amanecer en su horizonte. Me enderecé y vi los portones de mi aldea delante de mí. Parpadeé sin comprender.

―Tai…, chi… ―La voz de Sora me trajo a la realidad. Verla recostada en el suelo con la frente roja. Habíamos regresado.

Miré por delante de mí y aprecié a la lejanía el Bosque de las Almas. Nuestras pertenencias desperdigadas a nuestros alrededor, mientras en mi mano descansaba el silbato de mi hermana.

Lo apreté con fuerza y dije su nombre en mi mente. Ella volvió a sacrificarse por mí…, por Sora.

Entonces comprendí las palabras de Gennai cuando fue a mi casa el día en que decidí fugarme de la aldea: «Cuando alguien muy querido se nos va, lo mejor es aceptarlo y no ir contra la naturaleza »

―Vi a mi padre… ―Susurró Sora―; quise abrazarlo pero no pude.

―Lo lamento ―Dije con voz baja―. Te puse en peligro.

Sentí sus manos tibias en mi mejilla y vi su sonrisa.

―Era el consuelo que necesitaba…, poder verlo por última vez ―Recordé la luz de Hikari y sonreí un poco. Ella se notaba tan llena de vida en el Bosque y supe que también hallé mi consuelo con despedirme una vez más de ella.


End file.
